Hydrocarbon wells (for production of hydrocarbons such as oil and gas) typically have a wellbore drilled into a formation in the ground containing the hydrocarbons. Such formations typically have one or more production zones that may be accessed to extract the formation fluids (for example, hydrocarbons) into the wellbore. This is typically accomplished in the producing section as an open hole or uncased completion but it can also be completed by placing a casing along the wellbore and perforating the casing in a position adjacent to a production zone. Often these production zones may be separated/isolated from each other using packers inserted into the wellbore. Fluid in the production zone is then drawn into a completion string (typically comprising tubing for pumping in to and out of the well and one or more downhole tools) in the wellbore that runs to the surface. One or more of the downhole tools in the completion string may have multiple positions. For example, if the downhole tool is a flow control device having a valve, the downhole tool might have an open position and a closed position. Other examples of a downhole tool might include a packer, safety valve, sliding sleeve, adjustable choke, pump, and/or perforating apparatus. During production of the well, it may be desirable to modify the function and/or position of such a downhole tool for example, moving a valve from a closed position to an open position or vice versa). It may, however, be quite challenging to interact with downhole tools in a completion string that is downhole in a well.